


The Boyz Experiment

by Chanbaekinks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 00:19:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chanbaekinks/pseuds/Chanbaekinks





	The Boyz Experiment

**Baekhyun Pov**

"Want a pill?" Chanyeol asked cocking one eyebrow after we mutually decided to take a break from studying. Our books, loose sheets of paper, various highlighters and pens littered the floor where we were lying down. Chanyeol rolled onto his side, reached into the pocket of his black jeans and pulled out a dime bag with two transparent pills with a white powder inside.

He shook them onto his hand and offered me one. "I think we're well deserving of a break. We can go back to studying in a few hours." he said, exposing some of his perfect white teeth.

I'm not gay, at least I don't think I am; but Chanyeol was one attractive dude, he always had girls swarming him wherever we went. We hung out a lot but we were by no means best friends... we liked a lot of the same things; the same girls, the same music, the same movies. I guess we just enjoyed each other's company.

I swallowed the pill then handed my water bottle to him and he did the same. I turned on some music and we just continued to lay on my bedroom floor; waiting for the pills to kick in.

Chanyeol felt it first, removing his shirt due to his high body temperature. His skin was a flawless golden tone and the little droplets of sweat illuminated his perfectly chiselled torso and arms. "Do you feel anything?" He smiled playfully.

If I was being honest I felt very confused, at that exact moment in time I felt amazing but watching him take his shirt off affected me slightly. "A little bit, how long until it kicks in fully?" I adjusted my member discretely. I'm not exactly a small guy so if he looked close enough I would be very visible to say the least.   
"Shouldn't be too long now, maybe give it another 5 minutes" He sat up slightly and started to unbuckle his belt. "Uh-what are you doing?" I asked, surprised and even more turned on which in turn, only made me more confused and uncomfortable.

"I'm just getting really hot... do you mind?" He said moving on to unbuttoning his jeans.

"No... uh, go ahead man." I was hoping he didn't hear the nervousness in my tone.

"You should take your shirt off too, It can make you over heat... its only us..." he insinuated.

I was starting to get pretty hot so I sat up and pulled my shirt over my head. By this time I was really starting to feel it, "All I want to do is touch everything!" I half spoke half moaned.

By this time his pants were completely off and his black pair of boxer briefs were slowly growing in the middle. Before I could formulate what to say I blurted out; "Do you have a boner?"

Confident as ever: he replied, "maybe you should come check."

His sexy half smile transformed my semi hard on to a full hard on and I think he was well aware. "You said you wanted to touch everything" he paused, "I want you to touch me."

I inched my way closer to him, we were still lying head to toe, side by side, on the floor so I ran my hand slowly towards his crotch starting at the bottom of his leg. I watched his cock twitch up and down as I gently ran my hand towards his inner thigh, teasing him.  
"Look at what you've done" he said, letting me explore his body further. I gently caressed his dick over top of his underwear and he let out a slight moan, I could feel him growing under my hand which set off a chain reaction for me.

He reached over to my pants and unbuckled and unbuttoned my trousers. He looked me in the eyes and smiled as he grabbed my cock and pulled it towards my belly button so the head was visible above the waistband of my pants. He massaged the tiny pool of pre-cum that had collected on my head with his index finger and tasted it.

More pre-cum collected where he had just removed it. This time it was spilling down the shaft of my dick and a little bit reached my balls causing my bright red muscle to glisten in the light ever so slightly.

I stretched the band of his briefs down so they were resting under his balls and began stroking his thick member. I was amazed at his girth, I could barely wrap my hand around it. There was a tiny glisten on his hip where his head rested before; and in that moment I felt more pre-cum emerge on my end.

He reached over and played with my head again, this time moving his finger towards my face causing me to taste myself.

I stroked him harder and faster and he met me half way; thrusting into my hand in desperation.

"Take off your pants." He ordered and I obeyed. We were now both fully exposed and it all felt so right.

He grabbed my hand and placed it on my own cock collecting as much of my precum as possible onto my fingers. He then spread his legs wide (moaning ever so slightly) and guided my hand toward his asshole.   
I paused for a minute, I had never seen this part of someone before. He was so vunerable, he needed me at that moment in time and it was visable. I got on my knees and gently started teasing his ass with my pre-cum covered fingers. His balls tightened as I entered him with ease; moving my hand in and out faster and harder under his request.

My cock rested and jerked up and down on his leg leaving a wet stream behind. I stroked his cock and fingered him hard and fast until his balls tightened around his shaft. He made me stop. "I want you now." He moaned, getting up to kiss me and rub his body all over mine. He rubbed our dicks together and I almost lost it from his touch alone.

"From behind" he begged. Still in pure ecstasy I aggressively spun him around and pinned him to the floor in a headlock. "Yea?" I breathed in his ear; I could feel my balls tighten as he moaned in excitement.

Not letting go of the headlock I moved my hips slowly until I found my entry point and thrusted into him. He moaned loudly "OH YES" as I continued to fuck him like a whore.

I adjusted us to doggy style so I could jack him off whilst stretching his asshole. But hearing him moan with pleasure as I continued to thrust; sent me over the edge before I could let anything out other than a defeated moan.

I thrusted in a few more times, sharp and fast and we both collapsed, I on top of him. We lay there with my cock still in his hole and my face barried in his hair. Not wanting to stop I continued to stroke his dick softly while feeling him get harder and harder under my touch.

He started to move his hips gently back and forth before saying "I want to taste you" with greed in his eyes. I slowly removed myself from him as some of my cum seeped out.

He took my shiny dick in his mouth and sucked until the last bit of cum slid down his throat. "My Turn" I said, moving toward his dick.

Pushing his cock farther and farther down my throat I felt his balls tighten under my chin. He let out a long moan and thrusted as deep into my throat as he could. I could feel his warmth run down my throat and the thought woke up my boner.

After he had finished he pulled my face toward his and we made out heavily for moments after. It was like we couldn't get enough of each other fast enough.

"Round 2?" he asked and laughed as I answered his question by flipping him over on his back and swatting his butt cheek before I entered. 


End file.
